New Voyage! Chapter 1
New Voyage! Chapter 1 - Setting Tide!! An average sized, slightly muscular young man is seen walking across a path of gravel, to his left is nought but a grassy prairie and to his right numerous field's of wheat and corn. The boy had black spiky hair, Sharp blue eyes and a rather long white scarf around his neck flowing with the wind. He was wearing a tight half open golden vest, with four black strap's that start at his lower chest and end at his lower abdomen. He had a tight black muscle shirt underneath. He was wearing black trouser's with an eyelet-studded black belt, tucked inside black boot's with gold straps ''a''nd four black arm bands on both his biceps and wrist's along with white bandages. His tongue poked out from his mouth showing he was either hot, thirsty or both. ??????: 'Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. . . . How'd I get here again? . . . . Foooooooood . . . Foooooood! ''The sun gleamed down on the already roasted boy, The sky itself was nearly cloudless, only three or so cloud's broke the shade of blue that was the sky, there was the occasional moment where the cloud would pass under the sun creating shade, but not today, not for the young man. '??????: '''Im soooooo thirsty . . . . Hungry toooooooo . . . . Aww man . . . this sucks. . . ''As he continued to walk along the path, he noticed a small red barn in which had open door's, beside the barn was a small but apparently working vintage windmill. The young man looked around but saw no sign's of life, as he looked onward's at the upcoming barn he noticed the shade inside, He couldn't bare the heatwave on his back as well as being hungry and thirsty, He looked as the shade itself looked so tempting. '' '??????: 'Shade? . . . It look's so cooling. . . I wonder if there's any meat in there . . maybe some water aswell!! ''As the young man ran into the barn he became disappointed as he entered, There was no meat, no water, just hay and a somewhat cooling shade, he sat on the hay. Surrounding the center corner's of the barn, were four wooden beam's holding up another floor, That floor was also filled with hay, although there was one small window letting the sunlight beam through and blanketing the hay above. '??????: '''I'll just cool off here for a little while, just until i'm able to set foot outdoo~ ''The young man suddenly passed out on the hay. creating a rather large thud causing Hay on the upper level above him to fall down, enveloping him in hay. '' ''Meanwhile, at a village not to far from the barn and where the young man was. Three young women are seen looking around riding on a wagon dragged by two horses. The Village was rather large and had many, MANY building's, although most were mainly houses a few where small time market's. The people who lived their were happy. The tallest looked more voluptuous, regal and had rather long pink hair wearing a short pink skirt and a tight v-necked white shirt, she was holding a small black kitten. She had bright pink eyes and pink lipstick that suited her lips perfectly. Her leg's were crossed. The Average sized one had a more mature look with curly black hair, a black sweater and blue jeans. She had in her hand's the rope's in which to the horses. She had brown eyes and wore no make up, Her eyebrows were long and black. The smallest one looked to be in her 7 - 8's, She wore a yellow dress the covered her, Her arm's were bare and the only part on her lower area that was visible were her shoes. She had hardly any muscle on here but she was wearing a small farmer's hat made from straw, it hand a green band around it and a rose poked into it. (Note: To avoid confusion in this story I am going to classify the oldest girl as Girl 1, The Middle aged girl as Girl 2 and the Youngest as Girl 3, at least until there names are revealed. ) 'Girl 3: '''Ummmm Siiiis . . How much longer are we going to shop for thing's? '''Girl 1: '''Not sure babe . . . Whenever Delilah find's the dress she want's . . . '''Delilah: '''Oh be quiet Dandy . . . Im looking for Sunflower seed's. '''Dandy: '''Ok ok . . was just a joke hehe . . '''Girl 3: '''Urm can we go home soon? '''Dandy: '''Sure Lilly, We just gotta see Papa first okay? ''Dandy closed her eyes and smiled in a cute fashion as her little kitten meowed. Lilly chuckled as she pulled the Rose from her hat and began stroking it while laughing in a cute fashion. 'Lilly: '''Tstststststststststststststststststststsss! '''Delilah: '''Pappa!! Pappa!! ''Suddenly, they brought the Wagon to a hault, they tied the rope's connected to the horses to a wooden fencing, they ran toward's a large hut amongst the village. A rather small man popped his head out from the door. He had a small grey mustache with a bald spot on his head and grey spiky hair surrounding the back and side's. He wore an outfit similar to that of which a Farmer would wear, he himself looked to only be around 4ft and had determined bushy eyebrows and rather hairy knuckles, he wore green wellington boot's. '''Pappa: '''Oh hey Girls, hohohohohohooo How's the farm doing? '''Delilah: The Crops are doing great pappa. Pappa: 'Ahh lovely, Although I seemed to have left my wallet there . . . Can one of you lovely ladies fetch it for me? I feel a raise in allowance! hehe. ''Lilly started jumping up and down with her hand stretched up. She had a huge smile on her face. 'Lilly: '''Pappa!! Pappa!! I'll go get it!! Hehe, '''Pappa: '''I already known what's in there! So no stealing!!. '''Dandy: '''I guess we will all go Pappa. I've got to drop some item's off at home. ''Pappa then patted Lilly on the head as she squinted her eye's and scrunched up her nose, he then brought out a step ladder and gave Dandy and Delilah as kiss on the fore head, jumping back off in order to give his youngest daughter Lilly a kiss on the forehead. 'Pappa: '''Remember my babies!! The life of a farmer is not one easily lived!!! you will be my successor's!!! Live life with a Don!! '''Delilah: '''Pappa . . . ever since you read about the Shipwright Tom you've become addicted to the word don . . . ''Suddenly, Pappa knelt on the ground with his head bowed in shame (Similar to that of a person being hit by Perona's negative hollow) and spoke in a more upset and depressed manner. 'Pappa: '''Your . . . right . . My Don . . . will never be as Donly . . . as tom . . ''A small sweatdrop formed on Delilah and Dandy's heads as they got on the carriage with Lilly and started to leave. Suddenly, Pappa jumped up with an angry look on his face. 'Pappa: '''WHAAAAAA!?!? NONE OF YOU CARE TO SEE IF YOUR PAPPA IS OKAY?!?! IM ASHAMED!! I CURSE YOU!! WHEN YOU DIE YOU SHALL BE REBORN INTO HEAVEN AS FLOWER'S!!!! FLOWER'S I SAY!!!! ''A Sweatdrop formed on the Mayor's head as she smiled and patted Pappa on the head, She was a rather tall women, very voluptuous, black curly hair, black glasses and wearing a purple dress. '' '''Mayor: '''Kids. They grow up so fast don't they Mak. ''Pappa jumped up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked to the Mayor, He smiled and tapped her butt, and laughed. 'Pappa: '''OIOI!! Call me Pappa!! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappa!! Mak is no longer my name!! ''She replied with a punch to the face and walked away pushing her glasses from her nose up to her eyes. A sweatdrop formed on Pappa's head as the carriage slowly faded away from the road and into the distant hills, '' '''Pappa: '''Take care my daughter's. . . . ''The old man turned as he looked onward's to the sea. In the far distance a sudden ship appeared, It's flag bore cross bone's and a basic circle for a skull. Meanwhile, Lilly, Dandy and Delilah arrived at the barn. They walked in to hear a grumble. '''Gruuuumble~ Lilly jumped up and began to shake, They all looked around the barn. It was blank, all that could be seen was hay. Lilly: 'What was that!? '''Dandy: '''Come on Sis . . Let's just find Pappa's wallet . . ''The girl's began to search through the hay, Through the hay they found a few boxes hidden. 'Delilah: '''I don't see why Pappa has to hide it all in hay . . it's pretty silly . . ''As she searched through the hay she felt something soft, she ignored it though. Thinking it was just hay she looked around the other area's of hay. 'Dandy: '''GOT IT!! ''The girl's all got out of the hay, and grouped back up, with smiles on their face's. Lilly jumped about happy while Delilahe scratched the back of her head. Dandy on the other hand had a more serious look on her face. 'Dandy: '''Righto then girl's . . Let's start unpacking what we bought . . Lilly? ''As Delilah walked out to unload the wagon Lilly looked at Dandy and smiled. '' '''Lilly: '''Y-yes sis? '''Dandy: '''Can you search for the wardrobe? So we can put the new clothes away? ''Lilly perked up and smiled with her eyes closed while Dandy walked to the wagon and started helping Delilah. 'Lilly: '''Hai! ''As Lilly Started searching she felt the same soft thing that Delilah had, Only this time it grumbled loudly. '''GRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLLEE!!!! ??????: 'Uggggh . . . ''Lilly began to shake extremely then, as she carefully cleared the hay, she saw an unconscious young man led there. '' '''Lilly: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! She screamed as s''he leaped back and ran with her arms wailing toward's Dandy and Delilah. They both looked past her to see the same unconscious man led on the hay. 'Dandy: '''Why is there an unconscious young man in our barn? ''Dandy was extremely confused as this had never ever happened before. Their island was alway's so lonely but peaceful. She'd never seen anyone from another island. She always assumed that the island was the only civilised place in the world. But Delilah looked as she saw his muscly arm's and his black spiky hair. She was in love, He looked like one of the men in her calender, her favourite Alejandro (Pronounced - Al~ay~han~dro). 'Delilah: '''I Don't know but he's a cutey. ''Lilly began running around flailing her arm's in the air feeling hopeless, as Delilah grew heart's in her eye's and acted in a manner similar to that of Sanji, Dandy however sat down staring at the young man with a curious look She noticed a spear near the young man and so she picked it up and put it in the wagon, she felt quite scared but she also felt somehow quite attracted to him. '??????: '''HOLY MOTHER OF FLYING POTATO KING'S!!! '''Dandy, Delilah and Lilly: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! '''Dandy: '''W-w-who are you? '??????: 'Huh? . . . Oh me . . . I AM COSMOS D. BLADE!!!! FUTURE KING OF THE SEA'S AND HEAD OF THE BLADE FAMILY!!! '''Lilly, Dandy and Delilah: '''EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!? '''Dandy: '''The Blade Family? As in the Revolutionary Nova Blade?! '''Delilah: '''The Immortal Witch Destiny Blade!? '''Lilly: '''The True Manly Galaxy Blade?! '''Cosmos: '''Yeah . . . those guys. . . ''Cosmos's eyes shifted to the right as he pouted his lip's and shuffled around in the hay trying to get comfortable again. 'Cosmos: '''There meaaaaaaan . . . Why do they have to go uber on me . . . '''GRUUUUUUUUUUMBLE!! ' 'Cosmos: '''Soooooooo hungry . . . Soooo thirsty . . .Hey gals . . Ya got anything consumeable for me?! ''The three girl's looked at one another, Dandy sat down wondering what on earth she should do. Delilah looked at Cosmos as her face went redder and redder as she stared at Cosmos who was, at the time, Sniffing the hay and tasting the tip of it. Lilly however was running around and around in circle's with her arm's wailing. 'Lilly: '''What are we gunna do! What are we gunna do! What are we gunna do! What are we gunna do!!! '''Dandy: '''Calm down Lilly . . . I'm sure if we just give him what he want's he'll leave! ''She turned to look at Cosmos to see Delilah sat right next to him with a bright red face, her head turned to face away from Cosmos as her hand's where holding one another. Dandy sighed as Lilly ran into one of four wooden beams located in a square formation creating a second flooring filled with boxes. '' '''Delilah: '''S-s-s-soo . . My night in shining armor has arrived!! Pucker up baby!! '''Cosmos: '''What?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ''Cosmos began running away with widened eye's and tear's falling as Delilah chased him around with her eyes closed and her lips puckered up,and he hand's spread wide out. Dandy walked out and pulled out a pre-cooked meat selection, a spear and a Large bottle of water. '' '''Cosmos: '''Is this it!! Will my journey end through suffocation by boobs!!! ''Dandy then threw the bottle at Delilah's head knocking her over, Dandy then walked toward's Cosmos and handed him a meal, she blushed slightly as she looked the other way, She then also handed him a spear in whish his eyes widened with excitement. '' '''Dandy: '''T-this is your's aswell, I found it near you so I thought it was your's. . . ''Cosmos eyes turned to star's as he grabbed the spear placing it on the halt on his back, he stared at the meal with his mouth drooling. 'Cosmos: '''SUGEEEEEEEEEE!!! Thank you!! ''He then proceeded to jump up and hug Dandy, she blushed slightly as her hand's twitched, Cosmos then released her and started gobbling into his meal, as small scrap's flew all over Dandy laughed while a slightly angry Delilah got up and a very scared Lilly woke up. Dandy picked up the bottle of water beside Delilah and threw it to Cosmos. Cosmos caught it in his right hand and drank heavily. '' ''Several Minute's later Cosmos had drained the bottle of all liquid and had gone so far as to eat the plate in which the food was placed on. He sat on the hay with an accomplished look on his face. While Lilly looked out from the barn, She then saw smoke coming from several building's at the village, They could all see the overview of the village from being on the mountain's. They then noticed at the dock's a small ship shaped vessel, they could'nt tell what affiliations the ship had but all they knew was the main color of the flag was Black. '' '''Dandy: '''Delilah . . . Protect Lilly in the barn, Im going to get Pappa!! ''Dandy pulled a saddle out from amongst the hay and placed it on one of the horses attached to the wagon, She also detached the rope connecting the horse to the wagon and jumped up on it. She had a determined look in her eye until Cosmos came out of the barn slamming his fist's together. 'Cosmos: '''OI!! Take me with you!! Im gunna get me a ship!!! '''Dandy: '''O-okay. Let's Go!! ''Dandy slightly blushed as Cosmos jumped on the back of the horse and the two set off for the village. Meanwhile, Pappa was seen standing in front of a large crowd of civilian's with a small but effectively sized hammer, He had a determined look as he stared off with what appeared to be a mass of Pirate's, The Captain had a gun pointed at Pappa and the other member's all with their sword's drawn. 'Pappa: '''You think your really big dontcha!! Does it really take all of you to bring down one small, old farmer? '''Captain: '''Tsk. Shut it old man. Get him guy's. '''Pirate's: '''Aye Aye Captain!!! ''The Pirates ran at Pappa but one by one they fell to his hammer, They backed away a little bit but the captain stood still, he could see the fire in Pappa's eyes and decided to end it quickly. He raised his gun and aimed at Pappa, Closing one eye. '''Captain: '''Rot in hell old man. '''Pappa (Thoughts): '''Goodbye my beloved daughter's. Please hide. Pappa want's you to grow up and be strong. '''BANG!!!! Civilian Women: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! ''Suddenly, Dandy turn's the corner, her eye's widen as she see's a few of the people she used to know dead on the ground. She then look's to see the Pirate's with smug look's on their face's. The Pirate Captain turned and noticed her, he then smiled pervertedly. 'Captain: '''Get her boy's. . . she'll make a good . . . . Slave. ''Dandy was oblivious to what the Captain had just said, as she looked over his shoulder she saw her Father, shot in the stomach on the ground, being cradled by a Civilian. Her eyes widened even more as she clenched her fist's so tightly it caused her nail's to pierce her own flesh. Tear's flooded from her eye's as she fell to her knees. 'Dandy: '''PAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ''As the pirate's got closer to Dandy they looked behind her to see Cosmos, His hair shadowed his eyes giving a more angry and serious look. He pulled up his fist's and took up a battle ready stance as the men approached him. 'Cosmos: '''This Lady saved my life. And you shot her father? Ah well you know how the saying goes Spare a life at another's cost. No? Just me then. ''He crackled his knuckles and gave a distinguishing smile as his Scarf blew along with the wind, almost as if it was acting as the cape for emphasis. 'End of Chapter 1!! ' '''I do hope you enjoyed this, and don't worry!! There will be plenty more!! New Voyage! Chapter 2 ~> Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Voyage!